


Speaking With the Dead

by KatsInSpace



Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Gen, Neal and Bryce are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: There's a reason dead men tell no tales; it's because they're /dead/ they can't talk at all. And this stranger in the doorway wearing his brother's face can't be true.





	Speaking With the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Neal and Bryce are twins. This is a prompt made by TavyAmerica, prompt is in endnotes, but is a spoiler for story. And I promise this is less serious or more playful despite how the summary seems.

Neal's not going to do any work, he didn't really care at that point. He should be considering the whole working off his sentence situation but they were just details. Those nights – afternoon and night in that case – were one of the rare nights where they didn't have any work to do. No priority cases, no undercover, no stress to worry about.

Except for that one thing he was supposed to do but after all the free time that he could enjoy to the fullest – as much as he can with the anklet – he got straight to the fun. Or well, fun to him, boring to most and “crime-worthy” to Peter, he did some painting.

Contrary to popular belief, or to Peter really, he did not just do art forgeries, he did like doing some of his own things. Granted, he wasn't given a lot of time to do that, but despite the lack of Original Caffreys around his place, he _did_ do them.

And he didn't appreciate being interrupted either.

Neal liked to think he was a nice person, but he too liked his alone time.

Neal stood, putting down his paint brush, knowing it was Peter. Mozzie was busy at Sunday and June had been out of town.

He opens the door-

“Hey-”

-and immediately slams it closed right after.

Neal turns, deciding to just ignore what he initially saw. It couldn't have been real, if it had, then he refused to believe in it.

A knock sounds again. Neal just stops, not moving forward nor turning around to open it again.

“Open the door Neal,” he hears his voice – nut not from his own mouth – call out to him. “Either we do this the easy way or the hard way.”

Neal has no choice but to go back. He stood before the door. He cautiously opens it, on edge. The other man stood there with an annoyed look.

“Aren't you going to invite me in?” The doppelganger said with the same amount irritation.

“Who the hell are you?” Neal demanded.

“I know it's been awhile-” the look-alike manages to push their way into his apartment, carrying a small bag with him- “but don't tell me you've forgotten your twin brother already.” The man claiming to be his sibling sat at the table. “I brought drinks,” he offered.

Neal closes the door, approaching but standing away at a safe distance. “The twin brother I know is dead,” Neal said harshly. “Now I repeat, _who are you._ ”

The man glances away for just a moment before he settles his eyes back on him. “Right, sorry about that,” he apologized. “I would have come sooner but my hands were a bit tied up Danny.”

Neal tenses. He was telling the truth. The only people that knew about that name was his family and the marshals. And one of those people, only Bryce, was able to connect that name and his own together.

“Don't think I'm going to forgive you that easily,” Neal states as he approached him.

“I missed you too,” Bryce told him, standing up to hug him.

Neal hugged back. “You will never stop owing me,” he stated when they let go of each other.

Bryce takes a seat, pulling something out of the package. “How about we start off with beer?” He says and he takes his seat. Bryce stands the bottles up on the table. “It's not as fancy as your usual but it's something.”

Neal sits across from him, taking a bottle. “Not that I'm glad you're here,” he pauses to open the bottle. “But why are you in New York?”

Bryce takes a gulp. “To see you.”

Neal stars at him with disbelief.

“And for a mission.”

“I knew it,” Neal says with a sigh. “You wouldn't come here just so you can see me, you never do.”

“As much as I want to,” Bryce said honestly. “You know I can't because-”

“-of your/my job,” they say simultaneously.

“I know,” Neal finishes. “But can you at least tell me you're alive before you have me thinking you've been dead for years?”

“If there is a next time,” Bryce reminds them.

Neal rolls his eyes. “You know there'll be a next time.”

“Have some faith in your brother.”

“So what's the mission?” Neal decides to ignore his comment.

“It doesn't start yet,” Bryce opens two more bottles. “So for now,” he sets one in front of Neal. “/we have some time together.”

“That's very unlike you,” Neal comments before taking the bottle.

“Shut it and just have fun with me.”

-.-Speaking With the Dead-.-

Neal doesn't remember much from the night before. After Bryce coming over, it was mostly a blur for him. Though, the first thing he opened his eyes to that morning was Peter.

“Someone loves himself too much,” the other said dryly, eyeing them out.

Neal looks over at his bedmate, seeing Bryce still asleep. Or at least pretending to. He looks back at the agent. “Peter,” he greeted.

“Who are you?” He heard Bryce say, announcing his consciousness.

“Agent Peter Burke,” he answered. “Who are you?”

Neal glances over at Bryce, who was now sitting and smoothening out his hair.

“Agent Larkin.”

Peter glances over at Neal, looking as if he wants an explanation.

“Meet my brother, Bryce,” Neal explained, giving a wide smile despite the aching pain in his head. “We're twins.” He could feel the questioning glance Bryce gave him without having to look.

“ _Twins?_ ” He asked in disbelief.

“That tends to be the most likely choice when people look exactly alike,” Neal says jokingly. “Or not alike in some cases,” he tacks on.”

“He didn't help you with any of your crimes, did he?” Peter demanded.

Neal glances at Bryce who seems to want to keep silent and keep staring down Peter. Neal looks back at him. “Not even in my dreams.”

Peter looks over at Bryce. “For some reason,” he said softly. “I actually believe you.”

-.-Speaking With the Dead-.-

Peter looks up from his desk when he hears his door open. It had been Neal, or rather, his brother. He'd been wearing slacks and a white collared shirt, when Neal would have worn the full ensemble.

“Agent Larkin,” he greeted, standing up and extending his hand as a formality.

There was also the case that his facial expression had been a lot more firm than Neal's grinning face.

“Peter,” his entire expression and aura changed, confusing him a bit. “You mean you don't recognize your own CI? I'm Neal.”

Peter swore mentally. He's going to have to deal with this the whole time Larkin is here, isn't here?

“ _Neal,_ ” he said with a sigh. “This is no time for playing games. I understand you brother is here after who knows _how_ long-”

“Nine and a half years,” he replied immediately.

Peter rose and eyebrow. They hadn't seen each other in that long?

“Give or take a few years,” he said a little sadly. “I stopped counting after I went to prison.”

“He never bothered to visit you?” He asked, appalled. “No letter, no message, no nothing?”

“He stopped a few years after he went away to college.”

“Should you really be telling me that?”

“It's not like I'm telling you _which_ college he went to,” Neal answered him. “Besides, you don't even know where we're from.”

Peter had to give him that, he knew nothing from Neal's past aside from that he had a brother. Who had a different lat name but he assumes that it's because of his brother's work that Bryce had changed it.

“There's a meeting in the conference room in a few minutes, be there and don't play around.”

“I'll try,” Neal said, smiling at him.

“Don't try, _do,_ ” Peter stands, pushing out his chair. “You coming?”

“I need to get my notepad first,” he tells him.

“Okay, just hurry.”

Peter heads over to the conference room ahead of Neal. He pushes open the door, seeing the same face and outfit sitting in the same spot as he doodles on his paper. He sighs, approaching him.

“You can cut the act,” Peter says to the only occupant in the room. He eyed the drawing as the other looked up. “Neal fessed up.”

His happy expression fell to a more serious one, dropping the pencil. “Neal made me do it,” Larkin tells him, tearing out the top paper.

“I'd appreciate it if you two would focus on the case rather than this prank,” Peter says it as a command rather than an opinion. “after all, this _does_ involve stolen CIA goods.” Peter did have to admit, they did a good job of imitation each other. The drawing was well made, Neal worthy in fact.

-.-Speaking With the Dead-.-

It's not long before everyone comes filing into the conference room. Neal, by the time everyone else walks in, had already been sat next to his brother, looking the exact same save for their facial expression.

Of course, this scene would not go unquestioned.

“Uh Peter?” Jones asked aloud. “Why are there two Neals?” He glances between the one standing next to Peter and the one sitting down.

“One of them is the visiting agent from the CIA,” Peter explained.

“How are we supposed to tell them apart?” Diana asked.

“Easy,” Neal spoke up from his seat, gaining everyone's attention with his upbeat personality. “The one that looks like he was a stick up his you-know-what is Agent Larkin.”

Peter notices Larkin give him a glare as Neal grins up at him.

-.-Speaking With the Dead-.-

Much to Peter's surprise, Neal and his brother didn't keep switching on him. He didn't know why he was confused, he should just accept it.

Peter was glad they didn't mess around. That way, they had it down quickly.

Although, it isn't until he's standing next to Neal, in front of the building while they waited for his brother to come out. Larking had been the one to go in instead of Peter.

' _Son of a bitch,_ ' he mentally cursed. He knew now why they didn't keep switching on him. The one standing next to him wasn't Neal, instead, it was Bryce Larkin, his brother. They'd been playing him the whole time.

Peter left out a huff, gaining “Neal's” attention.

“Something wrong Peter?”

“Nothing,” he denies.

Soon after, the real Neal walks out of the building, a firm look on his face. The suspects were walked away in handcuffs and he came over to join him.

“Good job,” Peter greeted.

“You stay safe?” Larkin asked Neal.

“I've done this before Neal,” he said in an exasperated tone.

“Now that the case is done and over with,” Peter cuts in, facing Neal. “You can just put your anklet back on. We don't need the wrong twin walking off.”

Neal and Larkin look up at him, Neal raising an eyebrow.

“You think _he's_ me?” Larkin asked, slightly perplexed.

“Actually,” Neal started, pulling something out of his pocket. “I really am Bryce.” He flips open a small wallet, revealing a CIA badge.

Peter doesn't falter. “Nice try, he could have easily given you that.”

“I'd never give Neal that much power,” he stated firmly.

What, you don't trust me?” The twin asked in a light, faintly offended tone.

“No I don't.”

He rolls his eyes. “It's nice to see you have faith in me.”

Peter just stared at them blankly. “So you two _didn't_ try to switch out on me?”

“I know you're disappointed,” Neal started. “But just know that I wanted to, but Bryce said no after you said not to. And it wouldn't exactly work with to Bryce's walking around.”

Peter couldn't believe it. Switching around names was surely a Neal thing to do. He _for sure_ thought that they'd been playing as each other the whole time. But it turned out to be that just one time.

-.-Speaking With the Dead-.-

“It was nice seeing you again Bryce,” Neal greeted his brother.

“I'm glad I saw you again,” Bryce confessed, hugging back.

“Don't forget to visit, okay?”

“As long as you do too when you get out,” Bryce replied.

“And don't go dying on me again,” Neal scolded him.

“I could say the same thing for you.”

“Where are you going from here?” Neal asked curiously. “Back to Burbank?”

Bryce sighs. “You know I can't do that.”

“Why not? I think it'll be good for you to have a friend again,” Neal glances away with a grimace. “Even if it _is_ Chuck.”

“There's nothing wrong with Chuck,” Bryce snapped. “And I won't be alone, I will be visiting you every so often.”

“At least try to make some friends while you're gone.”

Bryce just gave him one last look before walking off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Electronicspace. Criticism welcome. Prompts welcome.  
> //Prompt: What if out of no where Bryce visits Neal after one of his supposed deaths. Neal thinks he's dead and is shocked. They have a brotherly bonding night where they end up drinking too much and both of them passing out on Neal's bed. It turns out Neal has work the next morning and when he didn't answer his phone Peter comes rushing just to find what he sees as Neal sleeping with himself. At that point Bryce wakes up and says who are you, Neal gets up and Peter just says someone loves themselves too much, walks out, and says you better explain this later.  
> Where Bryce has to work with the white collar office on a joint mission and thought he would at least drop by Neal's first before showing up at the office. But since Peter is the only one who knows that there are two of him they decide to pull a prank where they wear the same outfit and keep saying they are the other person throughout the day. Once they finish the mission capturing the art thief/information seller. Peter comes in to tell Neal good work and put his anklet back on only for him to pull out his badge and say he was Bryce the whole time. Then the last scene could be the twins saying goodbye and promising to visit each other more often and not die in some cases again.//  
> Writing this took a lot longer than it should have. College got in the way though.


End file.
